There are a number of negative aspects to burning fuel in an internal combustion engine. Among these negative aspects are high cost, pollution, and the unnecessary depletion of natural resources. Transportation systems rely heavily these engines. The widespread use of these engines compounds their negative aspects.
Vehicles having electric or partially electric propulsion machinery address these negative aspects. However, their performance can be limited by battery performance. Various measures of battery performance include, but are not limited to, battery power capability, efficiency, capacity and life. One measure of battery performance is battery life, including cycle and calendar life, and heating of the battery during charging and discharging can decrease battery life. To improve battery life battery heating should be controlled and limited.